


Science Fiction Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [73]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in February 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550





	Science Fiction Recs

**Title:** The Boy on the Fire Escape  
**Why:** Based on a Dr. Who episode, I loved the slow growing connection and feelings that develop between Steve and Bucky here. Also very cool premise.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402762>

**Title:** Cascades  
**Why:** this is not a new rec, but it's the one I always describe as “the fic I wish I could give a Nebula award,” so this feels like a good time to rec it again. The balance between sci-fi elements and Steve’s internal world is really delicately struck, with Steve’s early dislocation reflected in both his mental and physical self  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620294/>

**Title:** Dark Star  
**Why:** fair warning; this is a long abandoned WIP - except I thought it had ended in Ch14 and I still think the end of Ch14 is satisfying enough to make a complete story. This is a wildly creative space/Android AU with definite horror elements reminiscent of Alien or Prometheus. It has also one of the few plot twists in a fic (or book for that matter) that ever truly surprised me. There’s MCD but everyone comes back as a machine.  
**Why 2:** It anyone has played the horror game SOMA it remind me some of that game. The author is great at describing how something looks but still leaving enough up to your imagination that it becomes scary. I so hope it will be finished someday.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054602/>

**Title:** Electric Hearts  
**Why:** Androids in love!!! \\\Android Steve and Android Bucky, among others, are on a space station hurtling through space. The worldbuilding is amazing: slowly you get a sense of all that’s happened, the broad histories and the personal ones, and current conflicts (Steve’s an activist for android rights, because of course he is) while Steve and Bucky get acquainted and slowly fall in love. There are obstacles to this specific to androids that makes the fic burn so goooood. Parallels to canon are drawn in really heartwrenching ways. This is really well done for a lot of reasons.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754579>

**Title:** I'll Meet You In Your Version Of New York  
**Why:** Reality travel and romance. I love this premise and the way it was executed here.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557897>

**Title:** In the Space Between Breaths  
**Why:** Written in the style of H.P. Lovecraft about a very Lovecraftian topic (resurrecting the dead), this story is told with an interesting clinical approach at first, and then grows increasingly more emotional. The plot follows TFA, only with much different (inhuman) results. Think Frankenstein meets The Shape of Water.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102961>

**Title:** Into That Good Night  
**Why:** I've raved about this fic before, but it's just such a cool fic and a pretty much flawless fusion. The Marvel characters work so well in the story you wouldn't know it wasn't written for them. Warning for major character death - this fic is set well into the future, after the deaths of most of the Avengers, and it contains additional deaths in the course of the story.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121055/>

**Title:** life’s knocking  
**Why:** Some good tropes rehashed in a sci-fi setting—arranged marriage! Politics! Howling Commandos! The fic moves at a pretty fast clip, but the world is interesting: glimpses into a wider life spent dealing with the pressures of space. I wanted more! Always a sign of a good fic.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467049>

**Title:** the occult  
**Why:** Steve! In! Space! I’m sure this has prob been recced before, but it’s perf for the theme and if you haven’t read it yet you really should! Canon divergent after CACW, Steve joins up with the Guardians on their ship. I love how well Steve takes to spacefaring life (I found it unexpected but still made total sense!) and his relationships not only with the Guardians but also with Sam and Natasha back on earth. And the stuff with Bucky…so good I cry  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142776>

**Title:** Out Among the Stars  
**Why:** I’m a sucker for “Steve goes off to find meaning on a farm,” which is basically this, only the farm is a small spaceship. The Avengers reacquaint as crew of the ship as Steve finds himself and love among the stars. Slow burn! Big Steve Rogers feelings! Found family vibe! It’s good!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872493>

**Title:** Poppies of the Field  
**Why:** Beautiful take on the MCU story with small Steve as veteran Bucky's pretty android who later gets a rebuild. There is an elegant legal drama too with a twist that completely blew my mind. Happy ending.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748774/>

**Title:** Summer Don't Own Me No More  
**Why:** A fantastic, weird mix between solarpunk and cyberpunk, Bucky is a sex worker and Steve is an unusual policeman. The worldbuilding is soaring and deeply immersive – I wanted more to it as soon as I finished. Definitely a unique AU that is surprising and very satisifying. I highly recommend to anyone who is even slightly sci-fi inclined.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926785/>

**Title:** Too Many Buckys  
**Why:** So much story and development packed in few words. Very creative with a great balance of wry humor, drama, and so many Buckys! lol  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970813>

**Title:** We Have The Technology  
**Why:** A mostly-PWP that evokes some weird moral feelings about the autonomy and self-determination (or lack thereof) of robots/androids. Bucky is a smart tinkerer of bots and falls in love with his very first old-model robot. It's worth a read, and tbh the sex is very hot even if it leaves me feeling a little contemplative about robotic ethics.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852786/>

**Title:** The World’s At Stake  
**Why:** Beautiful story. Great structure and use of world-building and eastern concepts to show a love that defies space and time.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089693>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
